


Tire him out

by Probably_trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_trash/pseuds/Probably_trash
Summary: Lance can't sleep.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Tire him out

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything vaguely smutty, please be kind

Lance rested his head into he crook of Shiro's neck, "Takashi I'm so tired," He whined.  
"I know baby, just a little longer" Shiro cooed.   
The flight back to the castle was taking longer than anticipated, pulling the damaged ship was slowing Black considerably.   
Lance was on Shiro's lap in the pilots chair, armor long since removed, only his helmet and bayard near by. Shiro rubbed a soothing hand up and down the younger's back.   
Neither paladin had slept in almost two days, what was supposed to be a simple supplies delivery turned into a rescue mission for a broken-down ally ship.   
"Lance, why don't you sleep?" Shiro kissed the top of his head.   
"Because I want to keep you company," Lance pouted. "It's not fair for you to have to stay up by yourself."   
Shiro sighed and resigned himself to the reality that Lance would not be sleeping. Which meant he was going to be extra clingy until they got home. It was adorable, but not necessarily conductive to flying. 

When they finally got home, they debriefed Allura, helped the refugees to medbay and guest rooms, and then finally headed to Shiro's sleeping quarters.   
Despite laying in bed Lance could feel his mind race, 20 thoughts at once ran through his head.   
"I can't sleep." He finally announced, earning a soft sigh from Shiro.   
"Why not, baby?" Shiro asked, brushing some hair from Lance's face.   
"I can't quiet my brain," he frowned.   
Shiro sat up, pulling Lance into his lap. "Do you want me to tire you out?" he said pointedly.   
Lance nodded sheepishly. "Yes, sir"   
Shiro leaned in and kissed Lance, soft at first then quickly becoming more passionate. He moved down to kiss Lance's neck, leaving marks as he went.  
Soft gasps escaped despite Lance's best efforts to hold them back. He ground down into Shiro And threw his head back, no longer attempting to silence his moans.   
"Good boy, Lance," Shiro praised. "You can cum whenever you want. You've been so good for me."   
Lance grinded on Shiro in earnest, gasping and moaning into the older man's ear.   
"That's it baby," Shiro cooed. "You're doing so good,"  
Lance's hips stuttered as he finished, nails digging into Shiro's back. He buried his face into Shiro's neck and yawned.   
Shiro kissed his temple, "That's better isn't it, angel. Now lay down and sleep."  
Lance nodded and allowed himself to be rearranged, cuddling into his boyfriend as sleep overtook him. "I love you, Taka" he hummed drifting off to sleep.


End file.
